


A fitting prank

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Humor, Not for fans of Iris West, Other, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Crack fic. Ralph pulls a prank on Iris that fits her character.





	A fitting prank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts), [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts), [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts).



> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> Something I had to let out and I wouldn't be surprised if Ralph really had done that.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.
> 
> Hope you have fun
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter

Iris was sitting at the desk in Cisco's workshop with closed eyes, snoring while Caitlin sat across her, staring at Iris with a smile across her face.

"She's sleeping?" Ralph asked in low tone.

"Like a baby." Caitlin said, whispering. "It's unbelievable she passed out like that."

"I'm not surprised, given her temper and how often she tries to yell at us and boss around, she must lose her energy at some point." Ralph said, as he showed her in his hands baby cap, pacifier and a bib. "Look."

"What are you gonna do?" Caitlin asked, wondering what prank was Ralph up to this time.

"I think Iris needs an appropriate look. She's a big baby." Ralph carefully put the baby cap on her head and the bib around Iris's neck as Caitlin covered her mouth, stifling her giggles, while Ralph snickered quietly. "And… an icing on the cake." He pulled a pacifier out of his pocket and Caitlin had to swallow hard, trying  _not_  to burst into hysterics as Ralph started to snicker quietly.

"You're such a…"

"Shhhhh….. or you're gonna ruin it." Ralph whispered as he carefully put the pacifier into Iris's mouth as she looked like a big baby, while Caitlin was stifling her giggles and Ralph's snickers were getting louder.

"Let's get out of here before she wakes up." Caitlin instructed.

* * *

Iris slowly came to as Sherloque entered the workshop and he narrowed his eyes, wondering why Iris was wearing a baby cap, in her mouth a pacifier and a bib around her neck, like a big baby. He then realized that someone must have pulled a prank on her but Sherloque had to admit, it seemed quite amusing.

Iris then choked a bit and spat out the pacifier before she slowly came to as Sherloque tried to suppress his laugh, not wanting to be in Iris's place when she'd realize she had been pranked, not that this particular prank wasn't fitting.

"Oh… hey, Sherloque."

"I think you must have passed out in the workshop a bit, Mademoiselle West." Sherloque said before Cisco and Nora entered and swallowed, trying  _not_  to burst out laughing.

"Nice outfit." Cisco said.

"Thanks." Iris yawned, still half-asleep.

"Well, Mom, I wish I'd remember you making me wear this, when I was a kid, all you need is a rattle." Nora said.

"I wouldn't wear the blouse if I were you, just yet. You're still too little girl for it." Cisco said.

"What are you talking a…" Iris looked into her reflection into the monitor and she realized that someone had dressed her up as a baby. "What the… who… who put that on me?! Ralph! Get in here, now!"

* * *

"Awesome!" Caitlin cheered as she, Ralph and Barry burst out laughing. "She even has tantrums like a baby!"

"You're such an unbelievable douche, Ralph Dibny!" Iris shouted.

"Wow, I don't know if you didn't go too far." Barry pointed out.

"She's sensitive but the prank was nice. You know her, she'd explode anyway." Caitlin nodded.

"Exactly, like a baby, that's why she's pissed. Because I gave her a fitting description, she's a big baby." Ralph laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I won't care if you think this wasn't funny or if you think I'm a whiner or a retard or Iris hater, so save us all the time and energy and don't complain. I'm not gonna pay attention to them anyway. This was just something I wanted to let out.
> 
> I think most of us can agree that Iris acts a lot like baby and I'm surprised Ralph hasn't pulled out a prank like that on her. Hope you found this amusing and fitting for Iris.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
